Gotou
Gotou (後藤, Gotō) was a drunken man and one of the Abashiri Convicts. Appearance Gotou is a middle-aged man with dark hair that is beginning to bald, as well as a small mustache and beard. He wears heavy layers of clothings including a robe and snow boots. His Abashiri tattoo covers his entire upper body and parts of his arms. Personality Gotou likes to drink a lot, however while drunk, he can act irrationally and do things he was not supposed to do like kill his family or blurt out secrets he had no intention of revealing. Background One day, Gotou got so drunk that he stabbed his own wife and child to death. As a result, he was sent to Abashiri Prison. During his stay there, he became acquainted with Noppera-Bou and some of the other prisoners to have tattoos placed on his back. Gotou was part of a prisoner line consisting of Tetsuzou Nihei, Yoshitake Shiraishi, and Kazuo Henmi during their walk on the prison grounds. When Shiraishi spotted Sister Miyazawa, the guard escorting them tried to stop him, only to be tackled by Henmi. Some time later, when the Abashiri guards tried to escort them to claim the gold for themselves, the prisoners killed them and Gotou was able to flee to start a new life over. Plot Sometime after the Russo-Japanese War and breaking out of Abashiri, Gotou became acquainted with Saichi Sugimoto and would visit him while he was prospecting for gold at least once. On one such occasion, he listened to Sugimoto grumble about his luck finding gold, and told him he should become a hunter, as animal pelts were selling at the time. He then decides to tell Sugimoto an "interesting story" about a big pile of gold that once belong to the Ainu people, but was stolen by a certain man who had hidden them somewhere. He tattooed the location of the Ainu gold on several men who were able to escape by killing the guards who had planned on taking the gold. Before he could finish the rest of the story, he became intoxicated from drinking heavily that he fell asleep. The next day when Gotou woke up, he realized that he had revealed something that he didn't mean to tell anyone and took Sugimoto's rifle, preparing to kill him. Just then, Sugimoto woke up and after being intimidated by him, was struck by a rock he had in his hand. Sugimoto took the rifle and cocked it, now ready to shoot and Gotou ran away into the forest. Unfortunately, Gotou ran into a brown bear and was mauled by it, killing him. His guts had been eaten out, and his corpse buried under a pile of snow until Sugimoto found him, several hours later. After Sugimoto's encounter with an Ainu girl and their battle with the bear that had killed Gotou, Sugimoto took a knife and carved Gotou's skin off, to make use of his tattoo. Trivia Gotou likes booze and dried fish. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tattooed Convicts Category:Deceased